This invention relates to novel fluorine-containing compounds which are useful as intermediates for functional materials such as medicines, agricultural chemicals and liquid crystal compounds, and also relates to a process for producing the novel compounds.
In general, many of the fluorine-containing compounds have unique physical properties and/or physiological activities, and many studies of the syntheses of fluorine-containing compounds have so far been conducted (see, for example, "Biomedicinal Aspects of Fluorine Chemistry", edited by R. Filler and Y. Kobayashi, Kodansha Ltd., Tokyo and Elsevier Biomedical, Amsterdam, 1982).
However, a compound represented by the following general formula (I) has not yet been known: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 represents an alkyl group or an alkylvinyl group; R.sup.2 represents a fluoroalkyl group; and Y represents a carboxyl group, a chloroformyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a hydroxymethyl group.
The present invention has been made under these circumstances. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide novel fluorine-containing compounds, especially in optically active forms, which are useful as intermediates for functional materials such as medicines, agricultural chemicals and liquid crystal compounds and for other compounds. It is another object of the invention to provide a process for the production of the novel compounds.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description given below and the appended claims.